Het sprookje van de eeuwige liefde
by Fia Fiona
Summary: Mmm, de titel is een beetje te veel van het goede, maar ik kan nu niet meteen iets beters verzinnen, moet ik es over nadenken denk ik... Lees alvast de inleiding en suggesties zijn welkom (voor titels wel te verstaan ;-) )


AN : Dit is iets wat ik schrijf als 'tussendoortje' *kucht* Dan heb ik er dus nou al 2 : eentje in het Engels en eentje in het Nederlands...  
Nou ja, who cares? Omdat ik al een aantal fluffy fanficties heb geschreven met Harry en Hermelien als hoofdfiguren (beiden in het Engels) denk ik dat ik voor deze reeks es Lily en James in de schijnwerpers ga zetten.  
  
Ik weet niet wie er al bekend is met de 'If'-kaarten dus vertel ik maar kort even wat het eigenlijk is. Het is een pakketje bestaande uit 52 speelkaarten, maar geen gewone speelkaarten, het zijn speelkaarten met wat advies en tips over 1 bepaald onderwerp.  
Zo heb je : '52 ways to be happy', '52 things to do on a rainy day', '52 things to do once in your life', '52 chat up lines' en '52 pranks and party tricks' (mmm, deze moet ik misschien nog es gaan halen, dat zou wel es interessant kunnen zijn)  
  
Maar er is er nog eentje namelijk : "52 ways to say 'I love you'" en deze ga ik nou es uitwerken. Allemaal (fin, 52 toch) korte verhaaltjes over Lily en James die samen de adviezen en tips gebruiken om de spirit van hun relatie hoog te houden. Dus zet je schrap voor een hoop romantiek. Heb je iets tegen romantiek, dan lees je dit misschien beter niet, maar voor wie er wel aan begint, kom daarna niet klagen, ik heb je gewaarschuwd en please review!  
  
Eerst heb je de inleiding (dat is dit hoofdstuk) en daarna komen de kaarten aan de beurt en omdat de kaarten oorspronkelijk Engelstalig zijn ga ik er gewoon de Nederlandse vertaling bijzetten. Dus eerst de Nederlandse versie en daarna de Engelse.   
  
  
Desclaimer : De kaarten en hun opschriften zijn de eigendom van If Cardboard Creations Ltd terwijl Lily and James het eigendom zijn van J.K.Rowling.  
  
  
  
Een ketting van herinneringen begint....  
  
  
  
Late jaren '70 - vroege jaren '80  
Het zijn donkere tijden in de Tovenaarswereld nu de duistere tovenaar Voldemort er alles aan doet om steeds machtiger en machtiger te worden. In zijn dorst naar macht schrikt hij er niet voor terug om mensen te vermoorden. Wie zijn pad kruist of probeert hem te hinderen in zijn duistere tocht naar macht gaat eraan en of ze nou tovenaar, heks of dreuzel zijn kan hem geen barst schelen.  
  
Velen begonnen de moed om tegen Voldemort te blijven strijden op te geven. Alleen een selecte groep, die zich de Orde van de Feniks noemde hield moedig stand tegen Voldemort en bleef manieren zoeken om Voldemort in zijn snode plannen te dwarsbomen.  
  
Het hoofdkwartier van de Orde bevond zich in het kantoor van Albus Perkamentus, schoolhoofd van de Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus.  
  
Ook Lily Evans en James Potter waren kort na hun afstuderen in 1978 bij de Orde gekomen. Beiden waren afgestudeerd als primussen van hun jaar en waren maar al te graag ingegaan op de vraag van hun schoolhoofd om toe te treden tot de Orde. Het was een gezamenlijke beslissing geweest want Lily en James hadden zich met Kerstmis 1977 verloofd en hadden plannen om kort na hun afstuderen te trouwen.  
  
Toen al wisten ze dat ze vrij hoog op Voldemorts 'Wanted dead or Alive'-lijst stonden maar echt veel gaven ze er niet om.  
  
Tot Lily ontdekte dat ze zwanger was. De ontdekking dat hun kleine gezinnetje uitbreiding kreeg zorgde voor een schokeffect bij zowel James als Lily. Na lang discussiëren besloten ze dat ze hun gezin absolute voorrang zouden geven, en zo weinig opdrachten met echt dreigend gevaar zouden vermijden en met professor Perkamentus zouden gaan praten over extra beschermende maatregelen die ze zouden kunnen nemen.  
  
Twee dagen nadat ze ontdekt hadden dat Lily zwanger was gingen ze langs bij Albus Perkamentus en een aantal andere leden van de Orde. Albus raadde hen meteen aan om onder te duiken naar een geheim adres en er es serieus over te gaan denken om een Geheimhouder aan te stellen voor extra bescherming. Maar daar vonden zowel Lily als James het nog te vroeg voor, maar voor het verhuizen waren ze meteen gewonnen.  
  
Amper een dag later kregen Lily en James een uil van Perkamentus. Hij had voor een onderduikadres gezorgd. Dat betekende dat ze aan de voorbereidingen voor de verhuis konden beginnen. Met een paar dozen gingen ze aan de slag. Eerst maakten ze hun boekenkast leeg. Omdat Lily gek was op boeken was dat een hele klus, maar met zijn tweetjes ging het best vooruit. Nadat die klus geklaard was ging Lily het avondeten klaarmaken, en James ging zijn bureau leegmaken.  
  
In één van de lades vond hij een pakje kaarten. Hij pakte het doosje op en ineens ging er bij hem een lichtje branden...  
  
"Lily, kom es!" riep hij naar de keuken.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Die kaarten! Hebben we die niet gekregen toen we net samen waren? Ik geloof dat het een cadeautje van Sirius was..."  
  
"Yep, dat zijn ze. Goh, ik wist niet eens dat ik die in mijn bureaulade had gestoken."  
  
Lily nam de kaarten van hem over, liep naar de bank en ging zitten. James ging naast haar zitten en keek toe terwijl Lily de kaarten begon te bestuderen.  
  
"Ohh, de mooie momenten die we samen hebben gehad omwille van die kaarten..." zei Lily met een dromerige blik in haar groene ogen.  
  
"Yup, we hebben veel plezier gehad aan die kaarten, ik geloof dat we allebei wel es een paar van die tips uitgeprobeerd hebben..." zei James terwijl hij zijn armen om Lily heen sloeg.  
  
"Een ketting van leuke momenten : van het ogenblik dat we ze van Sirius kregen, tot het heden, hé Lily..."  
  
"Mmmm," antwoordde Lily, "Ik weet nog precies die Kerst waarop we ze kregen. Het was onze eerste Kerst samen in het Vijfde jaar...."  
  
Lily's gedachten gingen terug in de tijd....  
  
"Die Kerstmorgen lag ik lekker alleen in mijn slaapzaal want ik was als enige van de Vijfdejaars in de Griffoendor-meisjesslaapzaal achtergebleven. Plots werd ik ruw uit mijn mooie droom gewekt omdat jij, Sirius, Remus én Peter de slaapzaal kwamen binnengelopen en jij op mijn bed begon te springen! Ik was woest op je! Ik geloof zelfs dat ik toen toch wel een paar leuke spreuken op je heb uitgeprobeerd...."  
  
"Yep, klopt, gelukkig kende Remus de tegenspreuk, want anders zat ik nu nog vol puisten en blaren enzo...."  
  
"Mmmm, waarschijnlijk wel.... Of misschien niet, wie zal het zeggen?" zei Lily en ze gaf hem snel een zoen voor ze weer verder ging.  
  
"Nou ja, nadat Remus je van je 'probleempje' had afgeholpen was je wel een stuk rustiger."  
  
Lily's lach weerklonk.   
  
"Je was zelfs zo rustig dat Remus zelfs bang was dat hij de verkeerde spreuk had gebruikt!" giechelde Lily.  
  
"Oh, ja, juist... Ik geloof dat Sirius er ook bijstond met een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht...."  
  
"Ja, klopt, want toen zei hij meteen dat het cadeautje dat hij voor jou had wel es goed van pas zou kunnen komen..."  
  
"Ja, en gelukkig kreeg ik toen gelijk dat pakje in mijn handen..."  
  
"Gelukkig maar! Want anders was je waarschijnlijk van pure nieuwsgierigheid gestorven..." gniffelde Lily.  
  
"Het was wel een leuk gebaar he van Sirius?"  
  
"Ja, vooral als je bedenkt dat ik voor een stuk tussen jullie ben komen staan. Tot de dag waarop wij hebben besloten dat we het samen zouden proberen waren jij en Sirius onafscheidelijk..."  
  
"Hum, Lily, niet overdrijven hé. Ja, Sirius en ik waren close, en zijn nog steeds close, maar had Sirius de zomer voordien niet wat gekregen met iemand die ook in Griffoendor zat, maar net een jaar lager zat?"  
  
"Ja, klopt....," knikte Lily, "Het zou best kunnen dat zij hem ertoe heeft aangezet om dat kaartspel voor ons te kopen. Misschien hoopte ze stilletjes dat hij het kaartspel zelf es zou bekijken en er een paar ideetjes voor haar mee zou uitwerken..."  
  
"Daar zeg je me wat... Dat zou best es kunnen... Maar zo heel erg lang heeft die relatie toch niet geduurd of wel soms?"  
  
"Euh... Even denken hoor... Nee, ik geloof dat die kort voor Valentijn uit elkaar zijn gegaan... Ik geloof dat Sirius haar verjaardag was vergeten ofzo.... Big mistake..."  
  
"Yup, big mistake," zei James, terwijl hij bedacht hoeveel keer hij zelf Lily's verjaardag bijna had vergeten maar toch nog de zaak had kunnen redden dankzij zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel en de sluipwegwijzer.  
  
"Hum," bedacht James plots luidop, "Vreemd dat Sirius toen niet heeft geprobeerd om mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel te lenen om snel naar Zweinsveld te sluipen om haar een cadeautje te kopen. Anders zag Sirius daar geen graten in want die truc heeft hij bij heel wat meiden uitgehaald maar net die ene keer wel. Ach ja, hij wist dat hij de onzichtbaarheidsmantel wel had mogen lenen van me, maar hij heeft hem niet gevraagd dus ga ik me ook niet zitten afvragen waarom hij het niet heeft gevraagd he..."  
  
"Beter niet nee... Sirius doet wel vaker gek, hij zal wel weer een vreemde reden hebben gehad om niet met dat meisje verder te willen, en dan doet hij ook geen extra inspanningen meer... Maar voor mij is hij altijd heel lief en attent geweest in elk geval. We boffen echt met een vriend als Sirius."  
  
"Weet ik Lily....weet ik... Euhm Lily?"  
  
"Mmmm? Ja James?"  
  
"Ik weet dat het nog een beetje vroeg is, maar ik zou het leuk vinden als Sirius peetvader zou worden voor ons kindje..."  
  
"Vind ik wel een goed idee... Akkoord, we vragen het hem wel over een paar maanden ok?"  
  
"Ok," en James boog zich naar Lily toe om haar een zoen te geven. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen en keek toe hoe ze de kaarten één voor één bekeek en na verloop van tijd begonnen ze samen herinneringen op de halen aan de leuke en romantische momenten die ze samen hadden gekend dankzij de kaarten. 


End file.
